


Battles

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 11 of SepTitans
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Komand'r & Koriand'r (DCU)
Series: SepTitans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 3





	Battles

Dick did not expect his and Kory's date to be interrupted by an irate Tamaranian queen. The picnic was going fine until Blackfire showed up and destroyed their picnic basket full of food. As he was putting on his Nightwing costume he glanced upwards and he saw Kory flinging starbolts at her sister. He saw her fly Blackfire close to a tree nearby. Dick ran towards it and climbed up. He flipped off the branch and landed after stunning Blackfire with his electrified escrima sticks. He'd have to thank Tim and Babs for giving them very high voltage. Blackfire collapsed unconscious. They decided to handcuff her and cover her with a blanket until the police got their and could figure out what to do with her. 

Kory kissed him and whispered "Thank you for helping subdue her" in his ear. 

"It was nothing, you would have done the same for me" he replied. She kissed him again and he laughed.


End file.
